


The Intervention

by growligan



Series: Shinigami shenanigans [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Judgment, M/M, Other, pigeon fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: The friends are reunited again as they struggle to help William overcome his forbidden lusts.





	1. Chapter 1

“Will,” Grell whined, her voluptuous butt jiggling slightly as she bent over the desk in front of her to face the man she was addressing. “Will,” she continued, her voice growing shriller. “Will!”

The masculine man of average height did not look up from his desk upon which he was writing a report.

“What is it?” asked William.

“What Grell is trying to say, I think, is that we are worried,” suggested Alan who was also in the room.

It might seem like any normal day but it was in fact not. The friends had been reunited again, all of them except Undertaker who would be joining them shortly, but it was not for fun and games this time. It was for an intervention.

Eric chewed on a cigarette, his Scottish kilt fitting snugly over his wide yet muscular hips. He didn’t particularly care about what his boss did or didn’t do, but it was important to Grell who was obsessed with the man. It was important to Alan, who was a sensitive soul. It wasn’t really all that important to Ronald, he was just there because he liked drama. Othello was there because he liked to feel included.

“And why would that be?” inquired William, who decided that it might be worth to glance up from the paper after all. Truth be told, he did need a break. He had been working without a pause for fifteen minutes and it was starting to take its toll. His nerves just weren’t what they had used to be.

“We… know,” Alan confessed.

“You know?”

“What Alan is trying to say, I think,” said Eric, “is that we know about your little… fetish. Your little sin, if you will.”

William raised an eyebrow.

“WILL WE KNOW YOU’RE FUCKING PIGEONS!!!” wailed Grell.

“At least that’s how rumor has it,” offered Eric. “We wouldn’t actually know if it’s true, but people claim they saw you fondling a pigeon outside the office yesterday around noon, and it’s gotten us worried.”

William was a man of great self-control, but even he could not control his bodily functions, and now his cheeks were taking on the color of a beet as he felt shame explode in his chest. At least that had been all they saw. At least they didn’t know… They didn’t, did they?

“And petting a pigeon makes you assume I am fucking them because..?” he managed to croak out, trying to form his facial features into a neutral expression.

“That’s just what the rumor says,” Alan confirmed in his usual fragile voice. He reached out to pet a flower that was standing on William’s windowsill. He’d always had an affinity for those. He liked flowers. Sometimes he forgot to water them and then he died, and it always made him depressed.

“And who started this rumor?” asked the bespectacled man behind the desk (A/N: I mean William.)

“I did” giggled Ronald. Everyone turned around to look at him and William raised his left eye threateningly. “No I didn’t,” fibbed the handsome man.

“Point is”, said Eric. “It’s time for an intervention. We’re here to take you with us.”

Meanwhile, Undertaker threw a towel in the trash. He had used it to wipe off a corpse he had been cleaning. Soon his friends would come to join him and he couldn’t be seen like this then. Absentmindedly, he pushed the corpse into a locker and went to wash his hands from blood and fecal matter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I want to continue this story or not? I have zero inspiration for it as you can probably tell.

William watched unhappily as the bus approached. Last time he had been on it they had gone one a road trip full of mishaps that he would rather not think about, and he was afraid he was about to go through a repetition of that awful summer.

“Where are you taking me!?” he demanded as the bus screeched to a halt in front of them.

“Calm your buttcheeks” said Eric and patted him on the back as the doors to the bus swung open and William could see a man sitting inside the dim gloom of the blinking lights. It was Undertaker. The nearly blind man had been driving the bus to come pick them all up, and now he waved cheerfully from beneath his big hat.

“Gang!” he said and the gang waved back. William wondered when they had become a gang and also why.

“If this is another road trip I’m not coming along!” he said and nailed himself to the ground but in a non literal way because he wasn’t that much of a fan of pain. He used his energies to ground himself to the asphalt and stared daggers at the long haired man.

“I’m just driving this rusty old sack of shit, don’t yell at me” said Undertaker.

They stepped on the bus and Eric and Ronald had to carry William to get him to move.

“We’re taking you to rehab explained Alan once they were all sat inside the vehicle and its doors had been closed and locked from the outside and also it was rolling along the road.

“I am not an addict.”

“Rehab isn’t just for addicts it’s also for people with problems and you have a problem.”

“Feeling a sexual attraction towards pigeons isn’t what most people would consider normal” Grell confirmed.

William didnt know how to reply. He had never put his dick in a pigeon not even once that was a fact, but he had lived close to them for such a long time that he would be living if he said there wasn’t some degrre of attraction. But that was natural he thought it happened when you were exposed to people for a long enough time. There were even times he found Grell remotely attractive and surely that was saying something?


End file.
